Software development may take place under an integrated development environment (IDE). An IDE may provide a set of integrated tools that can enable a software development team to perform functions that may be part of a software development effort. These tools may enable a developer to perform functions such as editing code, designing user interfaces, compiling and/or interpreting code, building an application, debugging, and/or coordinating versions and changes among members of a development team. The IDE may enable cooperation among the various tools.
Use of an IDE may assist in increasing the effectiveness of software development. Effective software development may deliver a high quality software product in a minimum amount of time. The features of an IDE may be designed so as to increase software development effectiveness.